Son Goku
Goku is the main protagonist of the DragonBall series. sent on a mission to destroy earth Goku crash landed in a small village; Goku loses his memories in the process and, was found and raised by the ederly gohan who trained Goku in the arts of martial arts. As time progressed Goku made tons of allies and enemies in his quest to find a strong opponent to fight. Goku has years of training in martial arts and posses the Super Sayian ability he is not a person to made a fool of. Battle vs. Superman (By MrPacheco101) In the city of Metropolis, Superman is flying around checking for any unusual activities when he catches a glimpse of a white flash a couple of blocks from here, so he flies to its location. Once he arrives he sees a huge hole in the streets and spots a mysterious figure in the hole, the figure turns out to be Goku looking around the area wondering how he got here. sensing the figure as a threat Superman rushes towards Goku in lightspeed, Goku then sees a blur of blue and red heading towards him and dodges the hit knowing that hes in trouble Goku gets into his battle stance. Superman then charges at his opponent and throws a right hook at Goku; Goku dodges the attack and tries to land a roundhouse kick towards Supermans face, Superman grabs Gokus leg and hurls him towards the sky. Goku quickly recovers then throws a barrage of ki blasts in Superman direction, noticing the blasts coming towards him Superman quickly takes a huge breath and blows out creating a hurrican wind knocking the ki blasts towards Goku. Goku dodges the blast then sees Superman heading towards him; The two titans began to exchange blows dodging each others hit after hit when suddenly both each landed a punch at each others face knocking Goku further to the sky and Superman torwards the ground. Both Fighters quickly recover from the attack, Supermans eyes starts to turn red and fires his signature heat vision; seeing a red flash heading right for him Goku then puts his hands together and fires the Kamehameha wave, both of the blasts collide with each other trying to get to the others direction, but neither one giving in. Supermans eyes suddenly start to turn black, changing his Heat Vision into Black Vision which then starts to overwhelm Goku's Kamehameha wave. Knowing that he has to act fast before the blast hits him directly Goku then transform into a Super Sayian and charges his Kamehameha wave into a Super Kamehameha wave that quickly overwhelms Superman Black vision. Knowing that he has no chance of dodging the attack Superman quickly embraces himself into impact when blast hits him head on causing several buildings to be turn to smithereens; Goku then flys towards the direction of blasts and sees a pile of boulders and debries with Superman hand sticking right out, knowing that he deafeted the Man of Steel, Goku then heads out trying to find his way back home. WINNER: GOKU Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Goku's overall power were greater than even those of the Man of Steel's, allowing Goku to be the victor. (Orginal blog no longer exists) Rematch vs. Superman (By MrPacheco101) TBW Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Named Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:TV warriors